


The World Can Wait

by cleopatraslibrary



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Body Horror, But like I said before, Dean and Sam make a short guest appearance but it's pretty minor, Demonic Possession, Established Relationship, Gore, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Well - Freeform, based off of a tumblr post, but it's also gay and angsty, but not too bad, not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleopatraslibrary/pseuds/cleopatraslibrary
Summary: Based off ofthis. Ryan, Shane, and the rest of the crew are shooting at a location. Little do they know what evil truly lurks in these shadows.





	The World Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, but edited.
> 
> Do not tag or send this to any of the people listed above. If you are in any way affiliated or know the people listed above, I'd advise you do not read this. If you do send this to them, I will not hesitate to fight a bitch. 
> 
> <3

“You guys,” Ryan said shakily. He could see his breath, after every short exhale. He swore it was 10 degrees warmer two minutes ago. “I really don't feel good about this . . .”

“D’ya want to head outside for a minute? Take a breather?” Shane asked. He could feel warmth emanating from Shane’s hand that rested lightly on his lower back. He leaned into it, shivering.

He rubbed a hand over his eyes. “Maybe. I--” Ryan cut himself off. In the far right side of the room, facing the corner, was a woman.

Time stopped.

Distantly, he heard doors slam. He heard crickets sing. He heard crew members gasp. He saw his breath coming in short pants. He felt Shane’s hand grip into the back of his jacket. And he smelt--

His nose wrinkled as the smell of rotten eggs and some chemical permeated the air. Somewhere online, he had read--

“Get out,” he whispered urgently. Ryan opened his arms and pushed Devon and Mark -- the two closest to him -- towards the door. “Get out, get _out_ , we need to get the _fuck_ out--” He saw Shane turn towards the woman and-- “ _No_ , Shane!”

“Hey!” Shane said, his voice controlled and commanding. “What are you doing here?”

“Guys, please, get out, this isn’t safe,” Ryan murmured desperately as Shane spoke. The crew must have seen something in his eyes, because they hurried out without a voiced complaint, though Mark shot him a look. “I promise this isn’t a bit, please just-- _hurry_!” The door slammed shut, Marks' eyes lighting up in surprise and horror, but no one had touched it. Only Shane and Ryan and the woman were in the room now.

“I’m just in for a _stroll_.”

The hair on Ryan’s neck stood up when she spoke and he turned back around to see her looming above them. It wasn’t that she was floating or looked imposing; her essence was just . . . wider. Filling. _Darker_. 

The terror coiled in Ryan’s stomach, sliding inside his intestines, weaving through his rib cage, and wrapping around his lungs. It was so cold. And yet, he stepped forward, standing next to Shane, who had his head tilted to the side as if she were simply a complex equation.

Ryan couldn’t breathe.

“Do you have a permit?” Shane asked. The cameras blinked from the corners of the room, forgotten. “We work for Buzzfeed and are allowed to be here. Who are you?”

She bit her lip and sniffed. “I’m only here to feed. I’ve been promoted.” Her wide, brown eyes landed on Ryan. “Instead of being a _measly_ crossroad rodent, maybe collecting a soul a few times a week, I’ve actually got my own station. Courtesy of Crowley before he kicked the bucket. And let me tell you . . .” She inhaled deeply. “Your fear is _delicious_ , Ryan.”

He stood frozen and watched her laugh. All he could do was shake, but his chest loosened slightly when he felt Shane shift and take a step back. A step closer to freedom.

“What the fuck,” he heard Shane whisper, as she took a step towards them.

“It’s been fun, boys. Truly, your little toy is amusing, but you’ll only pick up on angel radio with that thing.” She blinked and her eyes turned into an oily black. “Now, it’s time to feast. Hmm,” she added, almost to herself. “Maybe I could possess one of you and _then_ feed; your betrayal would mix nicely with the fear.”

Behind them, the door was kicked open and two men ran inside, one with a shotgun, and one with a . . . a bag and bottle? Shane pulled Ryan into his chest and dropped to the ground, with his arms curled around Ryan. He could feel Shane’s warm breath mingle with his cold.

“Oh, look, it’s the Winchesters. How’s it been, boys? You’re wanted in Hell,” the demon said.

A few shots rung off and Ryan wrapped his arms around Shane. “Please tell me I’m dreaming,” he whispered frantically. 

“Not as much as you are,” one of them replied. Wood clashed together and he yelled, “Son of a--!”

“I’m afraid not,” Shane replied into his hair.

A different voice started rattling off verses in another language and she laughed. “Really, Sam? An exorcism? I could have done that!”

And it all stopped. 

For a second, there was complete silence. Then, a thud.

And the cold in Ryan’s bones was swept away by the sizzling heat of Hellfire within the demon’s essence scorching through his veins. 

She lifted _his_ head and Ryan watched as she flattened  _ his  _ palm, flicked  _ his _ wrist, and sent Shane flying across the room. He screamed within when he heard Shane groan and slump against the far wall.

“Ooh, Ryan Steven Bergara,” she cooed. “What a life you’ve lived!” Flashes of his mother, his father, his brother, his friends . . . laying on the beach with his mom . . . playing hide and seek with Jake . . . sitting in cinematography, thinking  _ I can do this _ . . . kissing a girl he barely knew . . . kissing a guy he barely knew . . . seeing his name on a desk for the first time . . . meeting Shane . . . laughing with Shane . . . entwining together with Shane . . .  realizing he was in love with his best friend, his partner . . .

“Shane, Shane, Shane, that’s all you can think about, isn’t it?” she said through his mouth. Pain split down his forehead and he felt . . . violated. “To think, you don't even have the nerve to tell him you love him! As if he could ever return it, anyway!”

New flashes of a different perspective . . . sand getting his eyes and him wailing for hours . . . losing his grip on the branch and falling onto harsh bricks . . . sitting in chemistry, feeling overwhelmed by _ I can’t do this _ . . . hating the feeling of soft cheeks and gentle hands . . . doubting and hating himself when he realized he liked men . . . dropping his coffee on Shane . . . mocking Shane . . . finishing before Shane . . . realizing he didn’t deserve Shane and that he could die alone, with no one and nothing . . .

Her dark presence was oppressing and he felt humiliated and hopeless. But that’s what she wants. It doesn’t matter how true it may be. In this second, it means nothing.

“Ex-cor-ize h--” he tried to say, but she battled against him. His vision was doused in a muddy sludge, restricting his movements and encompassing him in dark dark dark-- he barely felt conscious . . .

**_That’s because you aren’t conscious. You aren’t meant to be alive!_ **

Around them, a sudden veil of purity washed over them. They were inside a white circle. A man with long hair -- **_Sam Winchester, the blood drinker_** , the demon supplied -- began to chant Latin again. Ryan could feel his finger nails lengthen and grow and his shoulder blades popped. Pain radiated down his back, but all he could do was feel his gaze shift to Shane. He was starting to get up and his eyes were unwaveringly fixed on Ryan. 

“Shane,” she said through his mouth. Fuck, _no._ “Shane, are you going to let them torture me? Look at what they’re doing to me, Shane.” Ryan’s innards twisted as he gagged. Heat clogged his throat and he could taste hot embers on his breath when black smoke escaped his mouth. 

Shane only stood there, with some older white guy holding onto his arm. **_Dean Winchester_** , she whispered in his mind. **_He’s really a menace. Heaven would love to sink their claws into his power, but he wields the power of Hell._**

Sam Winchester continued to mutter the incantation under his breath, and more of her essence clawed out of his throat. He tasted the metallic tang before he felt blood pooling in his mouth and he gagged, vomiting blood onto the salt circle and rotting wood.

Only then did he see Shane pull away from Dean Winchester. “What the fuck are you doing to him? Ryan?” He walked closer to the circle and Ryan could feel excitement growing in his stomach. Not _his_ excitement--!

“Shane,” she whispered. Shane was pulled to an abrupt stop by Dean Winchester, who dug his fingers into the sides of his arms. He was whispering frantically to him, but Shane only had eyes for Ryan. Smoke and blood pulled down his front. “Help me.”

It didn’t sound like him, was the thing. Ryan knew what he was like when he was truly afraid. He didn’t ask for help. He would run. He would grab Shane and get out. Ryan already knew Shane would help him because it was simply a given. So, when this demon fuck decided to name the _nameless_ comfort, he was livid, he was--

He was done. 

Ryan focused on where she was manifested. He could feel her negative energy tainting his soul, feel it travelling around his lungs, pumping the blood in his heart. He could feel it in his esophagus, where she has scraped the inside of his throat. He could feel it on her heavy tongue and in the welts she had newly opened. He could feel her in his mind, controlling his voice.

She wasn’t controlling much else, though. 

He pulled his muscles taut and immediately felt her rebel. He forced his mouth open to speak, but nothing came out, except for ash, dust, and blood. She snapped his mouth shut and her essence trickled down his veins, trying to reach his hands.

But she couldn’t garner complete control. 

When she was able to move his hand, he dropped to one knee. The incantations were louder, and echoed around his head. The room might have been shaking, but maybe it was just his vision shaking. When she grabbed control of his legs, he threw himself forward, desperately reaching for the salt.

“ ** _No!_** ” she screamed, tearing his throat open from the inside.

And it all stopped.

For a second, there was complete silence. Then, a thud.

And Ryan could only feel cool hands gently ghosting along his body when his mind decided it was time for a nap.

\--

Swatches of memories intruded in Ryan’s unconscious mind. Her ringing voice vibrating throughout his skull, a mantra of _I can’t do this, I won’t succeed_ , and Shane’s face, so unmovable, so infallible, cracking open, where anger and horror and helplessness splits down the middle of his mask. 

Voices drifted around him, but he can’t make out any of the words. It’s too loud and too quiet all at once and--

Ryan opened his eyes. 

He isn’t in a hospital, but there’s heavy weight on his left side and he looks over and oh. Shane’s there, holding his hand. He’s speaking, but Ryan can’t focus too well on the words. Past him, the crew are loitering around, too. So, he’s safe. 

He squeezed Shane’s hand, before closing his eyes and succumbing to their heaviness.

\--

When he wakes up again, this time, it isn’t because of any nightmares. He’s just a little bit too warm. 

Arms are wrapped securely around him and he tilted his head up, before opening his eyes. 

Shane was already looking down at him.

“Hey, you,” he murmured, tightening his grip around Ryan. He squirmed.

“S’too hot,” he replied. Shane blinked at him, and reluctantly loosened his arms, but they remained wrapped around Ryan like a cocoon. A thought popped in his head. “I tol’ you so,” he whispered.

Shane stared at him in disbelief, before laughing quietly. "Are you sure? I think the wind may have blown me into the wall instead." He laughed louder when Ryan grumbled indignantly into his neck, before calming down again. He brought his hand up to Ryan’s cheek, gently soothing small circles into it. “All joking aside, I suppose you did, little guy. The Winchester men are going to be hanging around a little longer if you have any questions for them.”

Excitement fluttered in Ryan’s stomach, but he didn’t want to move. He felt safe. Snuggling closer to Shane, he said, “Maybe later,” before kissing him sweetly. Shane made no moves to deepen the kiss and they laid there, taking in the comfort the other was offering. There was a lot they had to figure out and a lot of horrors that needed to be discussed, but the world could wait for them. "I'm surprised you aren't shitting a brick about the discovery of the supernatural, though."

"Don't worry, I already did. And let's just say, uh." Shane's cheeks colored and Ryan was delighted. "Let's just say the Winchesters provided some . . . _remarkable_ evidence."  

"I can't wait, but . . . I can definitely wait," Ryan said. "Let's just fuckin' . .  cuddle and shit for tonight. Alright?"

Shane smiled. "Sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! I always love hearing feedback on what I could maybe improve on. This was a little rushed, because I had ideas on how to expand this world, but I don't have the time to commit to another WIP, so for now it's just going to be complete. If you'd like to chat, find me on [Tumblr](https://cleopatraslibrary.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Also, if you think I need to add another tag, please let me know! Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night, y'all! <3


End file.
